


Fluttershy’s new friend

by Bluemoondreams



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd little fic about freindship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttershy’s new friend

I know it’s totally random I don’t even know what made me write this but it’s been done as a bit of fun.

Fluttershy’s new friend

Fluttershy was standing near the water’s edge looking down at her reflection in the pool when suddenly the surface of the lake rippled the yellow pony started back with surprise, bubble began to brake the surface then to her amazement the head of a blue male pony appeared the pony had a yellow main, the pony blinked large purple eyes at her and smiled. 

“Hello there.” He said softly.

After a few moments of just sitting on her rump staring at him the shy pony managed to stutter out in a tiny voice which was always reserved for strangers. “H- h-hi...” 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said with an apologetic tone to his voice and genuine concern in his deep amethyst coloured eyes.

It was this concern in the pony’s voice that made the yellow pony feel slightly braver than she was normally around ponies she didn’t know. “That’s okay I can see you really didn’t mean to scare me. Oh I’m Fluttershy, who are you?”

“I am Oceanus.”

“Are you going to come out of the water sir?” She asked him very quietly.

“I can’t...” He confessed in an equally quiet voice.

Surprised by this she looked at the pony in the water. “Why can you not get out of the water?”

He looked down at the water flushing and muttering nervously under his breath, Fluttershy leant closer to him. “Pardon but what did you say?”

Slowly he looked up at her from behind some of the yellow main that was concealing his eyes in a shy gesture and then spoke up a little. “It might be easier to show you, why I can’t get out of the water?” The blue pony moved carefully further back into that water so that he was now showing her part of a long scaly tail with glittering gossamer pink fins.

Fluttershy’s eyes widened at the sight of his tail. “Oh my how beautiful, but what are you?”

He flushed at her compliment but answered the question. “I’m a sea pony or a merpony.”

“Wow I thought they were all dead.” She said gently and then spoke to him again. “But I can see that you are not all gone, and you are very handsome and extremely friendly. In fact I see you as my friend if I might be so bold as to call you friend?”

“Well no that is true we are not dead, we are perhaps more rare than we use to be, I am glad you wish to call me friend and that I have found a friend in you.”

“Thank you.” A sudden idea struck the yellow pony. “I wonder, would you mind if I bring my other friends to meet you?”

“No I don’t mind that, in fact I would like that very much. So I will see you tomorrow?” Oceanus asked her softly.

“Yes you will and with all my other friends.” With a happy smile and a wave for her new found friend Fluttershy returned to town. She found Twilight sparkle first and went straight over to her. “Hello Twilight sparkle I found someone today who I have made friends with him and I wondered if you wanted to come with me tomorrow to meet him.”

“I’d love to meet him but what is his name?”

“Oh didn’t I say, his name Oceanus.”

“Well that’s an unusual name.”

“It sure is, wait till you meet him you’ll love him.”

Twilight sparkle smiled at the yellow pony it was good to see her usually shy friend enthused about something. True to her word Fluttershy went around asking all her other friends to come with her to the lake so that they could meet her new friend the next day. As she had hopped Fluttershy found that the others were just as happy to oblige her and go to the lake the next day to meet her new pony friend, Pinkie Pie being her usual self was already planning to throw a party in honour of this event. 

Fluttershy smiled at her pink friend’s enthusiasm. “But Pinkie Pie offence to your parties but he won’t be able to come.”

“Why isn’t he going to be staying long?”

“You could say that.”

“Well even more reason to through a super fantastic short notice party that he can remember his visit for!” Pinkie Pie enthused.

Fluttershy giggled slightly, she knew from the look on Pinkies face that she was well and truly lost in party preparations and there would be no way of getting through to her now, so with an amused smile on her face the quiet pony left her party crazy friend to plan. Fluttershy was sure that although Pinkie would be disappointed when she found out why Oceanus couldn’t come though the yellow pony was equally sure that the pink pony would quiet happily take the party to him.

So sure enough the six friends gathered by the lake side, Fluttershy was already there looking into the water, her friends sat with her, they looked at each other for a moment then back to Fluttershy and then finally to the water she was looking at. They gasped as the water rippled and a head appeared from it, he shook back the golden hair before smiling round at them. “I am Oceanus you must all be Fluttershy’s friends.”

“Yes we are.” Rainbow Dash said with a cocky grin. “I’m Rainbow Dash!” The blue pony announced to the merpony puffing out her chest.

“I’m Apple Jack.” The orange pony declared with a smile.

Rarity looked at the mud around the lake disdainfully. “I am Rarity.”

Pinkie bounced closer to the water edge and looked at him knowingly. “I’m Pinkie Pie and I can see why Flutter shy told me you wouldn’t be able to come to a party, I’ll just have to bring one here to you.”

“That sounds like a fun idea.” Oceanus said with a smile for her. 

“I’m Twilight Sparkle and this is my dragon Spike.” Spike waved from his perch on the back of the purple pony.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all.” They watched puzzled as Oceanus carefully used his front hooves on a nearby rock and hauled himself up onto it, before carefully curling his scaly tail round the rock. “What the heck are you?” Rainbow dash asked him shocked staring openly at the tail.  
“He is a merpony.” Fluttershy said with a smile for her confused friend.

“A merpony, but according to everything I’ve read their supposed to be just a legend.” Twilight said with round eyes, which where devouring every detail of Oceanus.

“Strange your friend also said that Twilight Sparkle.” He said with a small laugh.

The purple pony smiled back at the blue stallion, mentally making a note to mention their new friend to the princess, after all the last recorded sighting of a merpony was a very long time ago. That evening after spending a great deal of time conversing with the merpony and discovering he was in fact genuinely very nice Twilight wrote her usual report to the princess on friendship. “Spike take a note for the princess please. My Teacher. Today I learnt that just because something isn’t supposed to exist that doesn’t mean it is not there, in fact I had the great pleasure of meeting a merpony, something I would never have experienced if not for Fluttershy. I have discovered that no matter how strange someone can look they can also make you a good friend and that you can find friendship in the strangest of places. Lastly I have also found that sometimes it is your shyest friend that can show you the greatest wonders so it will pay you well to listen to them. Your faithful student Twilight sparkle.”


End file.
